Mille et une peluches
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: La pile de peluches montait presque jusqu'au plafond. Matsuri se dit qu'elles avaient peut-être un petit peu exagéré sur la quantité de doudous. Mais, au moins, bébé Shikadai aura toujours de la douceur sur laquelle se reposer... /... ou comment Matsuri et Yukata débarquent dans la chambre de Temari et bébé Shikadai avec une montagne de peluches.


**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :) Alors, aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un texte dont l'idée m'a été soufflée par Keisu (ça ne vous étonne même plus, je pense, maintenant...) il y a loooooooooongtemps et que j'ai finalement terminé hier. Donc voilà, c'est un peu la suite de mon OS "Oncle", même si on peu bien évidement le lire indépendamment ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Mille et une peluches**

* * *

\- Yukata, fais attention !

\- Pardon Matsuri-chan… aaah !

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Rattrape-la !

Un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'un cri étouffé, puis plus rien. Temari, qui avait levé la tête de son livre, soupira juste au moment où l'on toquait à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant une montagne de peluches munie de jambes. Une tête brune émergea soudain de derrière la pile. Le visage de Yukata s'illumina en voyant la jeune femme blonde.

\- Temari-sama ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'écria-elle avant de basculer en avant et de s'écraser sur les peluches.

\- Yukata ! Je t'avais dit d'avancer au lieu de rester au milieu !

Matsuri entra à son tour dans la chambre, un immense bouquet de ballons multicolores dans chaque main. Temari attendit que Yukata se relève et que les deux jeunes filles se tournent vers elle pour pointer un doigt en direction de la couveuse à ses côtés. Elle le posa ensuite sur sa bouche avec un regard menaçant. Les deux jeunes filles s'inclinèrent en silence pour s'excuser. Tandis que Yukata ramassait les peluches, puis les posait sur un grand fauteuil et sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté d'un plateau de shogi, Matsuri alla embrasser Temari. Les deux kunoichi de Suna s'extasièrent de longues minutes devant Shikadai, que le bruit qu'elles avaient occasionné ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir réveillé. Le bébé dormait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier sous sa grenouillère orange, cadeau de Naruto.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez en mission, chuchota la jeune femme blonde après que ses amies se soient assises au bout de son lit. C'est du moins ce que Kankuro m'a dit.

\- On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu pour la finir à temps et on a foncé ici directement après, expliqua Yukata. D'ailleurs, on a croisé Kankuro-dono et Gaara-sama qui nous ont dit que tu nous attendais et que tu étais déçue qu'on n'ait pas pu venir. Du coup, nous voilà !

Temari coula ensuite un regard vers le tas de peluches dont certaines étaient tombées au sol.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait ce chemin avec tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non ! s'écria Matsuri en agitant les mains négativement. Par contre le magasin de jouets pas loin de chez toi a fait un sacré bénéfice.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie qui pouffa légèrement en imaginant la tête du marchand lorsqu'il avait vu ces deux tornades de Suna piller le rayon peluches. Elles discutèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Shikadai les interrompe en geignant. Sa mère se pencha vers la couveuse et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle le berça en caressant ses joues rondes.

\- Tu as faim, hein ? murmura-t-elle en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Elle souleva un pan de son t-shirt mauve afin qu'il puisse manger. Le bébé cessa de pleurer et téta goulument, appuyant sa minuscule main sur la peau de Temari. Celle-ci le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, elle lâcha une grimace.

\- Eh, doucement, petit monstre. Je sais que tu as faim mais quand même…

Cependant, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Matsuri et Yukata l'observait en silence, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment par des mots inutiles. Matsuri releva ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Plus elle regardait Temari, plus elle la trouvait différente sans avoir particulièrement changé. C'était étrange. Son caractère était le même, mais elle semblait plus sereine, joyeuse. Heureuse, tout simplement. Le silence persista jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Shikamaru entra dans la pièce, un sac en papier à la main. Aussitôt, Temari tourna son regard couleur forêt vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien, lâcha-t-elle en prenant sa voix de kunoichi-cruelle-et-flippante-qui-veut-vous-envoyer-un-kamaitachi-à-la-figure – nom généreusement attribué par Kankuro. Tu en as mis du temps ! La boutique de dango est à même pas cinq minutes de l'hôpital !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua-t-il, déposant le sac sur le lit avant de saluer les deux femmes de Suna. Chouji passait juste avant moi et autant dire que Karui a beaucoup d'appétit depuis son accouchement. Et il commandait pour lui aussi en plus…

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit sourire sa femme. Shikadai arrêta finalement de téter. Shikamaru tendit les bras et, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, Temari lui donna délicatement le bébé afin qu'il lui fasse faire son rot.

\- Viens avec moi, histoire que ta maman puisse manger ses dango avant de nous faire une _autre_ crise, dit-il en lançant une œillade vers sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel en enfournant une des brochettes dans sa bouche.

\- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mon éventail, toi, rétorqua-t-elle, pointant l'un des pics à brochettes vers lui.

Pourtant, malgré ses mots, Matsuri et Yukata virent bien qu'elle le couvait d'un regard chargé de tendresse. Soutenant le bébé d'un bras, Shikamaru tapota légèrement son dos. Il marchait dans la chambre en encourageant son fils.

\- Allez, petit faon, et évites de me régurgiter dessus comme la dernière fois, ce serait gentil de ta part.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Shikadai n'avait toujours pas expulsé de gaz de son estomac et gazouillait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père et les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme le remit finalement en position couchée, entre ses bras.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas envie aujourd'hui, conclut-il avec un air un peu soulagé. Au moins je serais propre jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Matsuri sourit légèrement et se prit à ressentir de l'affection envers le nourrisson qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Temari, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? lui proposa-t-elle.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Tu es sure ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander. J'aurais peur de lui faire mal…

La kunoichi blonde chassa ses doutes d'un revers de la main et fit signe à son mari qui déposa Shikadai dans les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci cala maladroitement la tête du nourrisson dans le pli de son coude. Ce dernier resta tout de même un instant les yeux trainant du côté de sa mère avant de les reporter sur Matsuri. Il l'observa d'un air curieux, tentant de graver ce visage inconnu dans sa mémoire, de retenir les cheveux châtains mi-longs, les yeux sombres et les traits fins de la jeune fille pour, plus tard, les assimiler à un nom. L'une des lanières de son uniforme de Suna intrigua finalement le petit qui tendit sa petite main potelée et tenta de l'attraper. Il ne réussit toutefois pas à la saisir. Ayant apparemment la flemme d'essayer à nouveau, il baissa la main.

Alors que son regard vagabondait tout autour de la chambre, une lueur curieuse dans ses iris émeraude, il tomba sur l'immense pile de peluches près de la fenêtre. Il s'agita entre les bras de Matsuri, secouant ses bras et ses petites jambes, les yeux rivés sur ces nouveaux jouets intrigants. La jeune femme grimaça, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de le faire tomber avec tous les mouvements qu'il faisait. Temari lâcha un rire avant de tendre les bras pour reprendre son fils. Son amie le lui redonna en soupirant de soulagement. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelque chose de malencontreux arrive au bébé. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée ni adroite avec les enfants, même si elle les adorait…

Temari chatouilla le ventre de Shikadai, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'une main, les yeux toujours rivés sur les peluches. La jeune mère soupira, puis se tourna vers son mari qui avait retrouvé sa place devant son plateau de shogi.

\- Shikamaru, passe-moi l'une des peluches, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa concentration en marmonnant que les femmes étaient galères, mais prit quand même une peluche belette ressemblant beaucoup à Kamatari qu'il lança à sa femme. Celle-ci la rattrapa d'une main avec habilité.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me la _donner_ au lieu de la _lancer_ , gronda-t-elle à l'intention du ninja.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, déplaçant déjà des pièces de shogi sur le plateau.

\- J'avais la flemme.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Le chouinement de Shikadai lui fit tourner la tête. Elle lui donna la peluche qu'il s'empressa de martyriser à coup de tirage de pattes et de mâchouillage de tête.

\- Eh bien, je crois que votre cadeau lui plait, sourit Temari à ses deux amies.

Comme pour renforcer ses paroles, le bébé se mit à agiter frénétiquement la peluche dans tous les sens en babillant. Matsuri et Yukata rirent de bon cœur. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Shikadai lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en laissant tomber la peluche sur le lit de sa mère. Temari sourit en voyant ses petits yeux verts se fermer puis le remit dans sa couveuse en le bordant. A l'autre bout de la chambre, Shikamaru bailla également bruyamment, ce qui fit pouffer sa femme et les deux kunoichi de Suna. Ces dernières regardèrent le bébé s'endormir. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre quelques temps plus tard pour prévenir que les visites d'amis étaient terminées. En effet, le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'extérieur. Matsuri et Yukata embrassèrent les deux parents et promirent à Temari de revenir la voir bientôt. En partant, Matsuri ramassa une peluche papillon qu'elle reposa sur le tas, en se faisant la réflexion qu'elles avaient peut-être exagéré pour les peluches. Elle sortit, souriante, en se disant qu'au moins, Shikadai ne manquerait pas de douceur autour de lui grâce à cela.

Les années passèrent. Shikadai eut un an, puis six, puis dix, puis quinze. Il grandit, évolua. Mais, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa naissance, car il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Sa chambre remplie de mille et une vieilles peluches de toutes les couleurs.

 **. . .**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu. Bisous !**


End file.
